Le prix d'une vie
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Rachel s'était jurée ceci après la mort de Sean: aucun homme ne serait lui, aucun de ses enfants ne serait de lui. Elle lui avait volé son avenir. Alors il était normal qu'elle se prive du sien. [The Lodgers]


Disclaimer : The Lodgers est l'oeuvre de Brian O'Malley, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : Rachel s'était jurée ceci après la mort de Sean: aucun homme ne serait lui, aucun de ses enfants ne serait de lui. Elle lui avait volé son avenir. Alors il était normal qu'elle se prive du sien.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une réponse au défi d'écriture n°53 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de fictions ». Les conditions étaient : Cent mots minimum, votre personnage a fait quelque chose qu'il n'arrive pas à se pardonner, comment cela impacte-t-il sa vie?

**Le prix d'une vie**

Rachel se réveilla en sursaut, une fois de plus. C'était encore une fois le même souvenir qui revenait hanter ses nuits, la faisant cauchemarder. Elle était de retour à Loftus Hall, dans le cellier, dans le monde de ses ancêtres, maudits eux-aussi par le péché originel des premiers de son nom. Elle nageait vers Sean, qui tendait le bras pour agripper sa main mais ils étaient plusieurs esprits à l'avoir attrapé par la taille, après lui avoir arraché sa jambe de bois, pour le noyer. Elle le voyait disparaître sous les eaux, ses dernières bulles d'air caressant ses doigts. Sean...

Ce pauvre Sean qu'elle avait mené à l'abattoir comme s'il n'avait été qu'un vulgaire animal !

Elle aurait dû se douter qu'avec sa personnalité, peu importait ce qu'elle allait dire, il la savait en danger, il allait venir. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait reculé, comme attirée par la trappe. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que, même involontairement, elle l'avait tué, et pour le lui faire comprendre, les autres lui avaient envoyé sa jambe. C'était leur manière de lui dire que si elle voulait être libre, soit. Elle le serait. Mais seule. Sans cet homme qui venait de briser deux siècles de tradition morbide. Sans son frère, qui s'était tué accidentellement. Ils n'avaient même pas eu besoin de lui faire comprendre. Une fois de retour au manoir, comprenant que Sean n'avait pas survécu, elle s'était jurée de ne pas avoir le bonheur qu'on attendait des femmes. Sean l'avait aimée, elle l'avait aimé, autant que l'on pouvait aimer avec une alchimie forte et trois jours de fréquentation. Deux âmes perdues, rejetées, aspirant au calme, à une vie paisible, qui s'étaient trouvées. Jamais elle n'aurait cela avec un autre. Sean l'avait comprise, à sa manière, à un point qui l'étonnait encore. Il n'y en aurait pas d'autres. Elle se jura de ne jamais se marier, de ne jamais avoir d'enfants. Parce que tous les hommes, aussi charmants pouvaient-ils être, n'étaient pas Sean. Tous les enfants qu'elle aurait, aussi fort qu'elle pouvait les aimer, n'auraient pas été de Sean. Elle lui avait volé sa vie, ses rêves, son futur. La liberté avait le goût de la mort, de l'inhumation. Et puisqu'elle avait été l'un de ceux à briser la malédiction de Loftus Hall, il semblait cohérent qu'elle y mette fin un peu plus encore en ne transmettant pas son sang vicié. Elle n'était même pas certaine de pouvoir avoir des enfants, de toute façon. Elle était issue de deux cent ans d'inceste fraternel gémellaire. La malédiction les avait protégé de difformité physique. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, elle portait sans doute en elle toutes les tares, les dégénérescences de ce vice.

Dès le lendemain de cette nuit horrible, elle s'était embarquée pour l'Angleterre. Elle s'établit dans un petit village de pêche avant de postuler à un poste de gouvernante auprès de Lord et Lady Hawkhurst, les seuls à accepter une débutante. Après un entretien d'une heure, elle les avait convaincu avec sa grande culture générale.

\- Etes-vous au courant, chère Rachel, que c'est un poste pour lequel vous devez rester célibataire et sans enfant ? Si vous voulez vous marier, il faudra alors démissionner.

Elle le savait. C'était bien pour cela qu'elle avait cherché cet emploi. Lord et Lady Hawkhurst avaient trois enfants, Margaret, Louise et un nourrisson de quelques mois, dont le nom l'avait glacée, encore plus quand elle sut ses origines :

Sean Hawkhurst avait été prénommé en l'honneur de Sean Nally, le jeune irlandais qui avait sauvé la vie d'Alfred Hawkhurst, au prix de sa jambe droite.

La vie était décidément cruelle. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine chaleur dans son cœur. Cela ressemblait tellement à Sean ! Elle n'avait pas pu porter secours au premier, elle instruirait de son mieux le second, quand le temps viendrait.

Un éclair la fit sursauter dans son lit. Elle se leva, sortit sa valise, observa la jambe de bois de Sean. C'était étrange, elle le savait, d'avoir pris avec elle un artefact. Pour autant, c'était sa manière de garder sa résolution forte.

\- Tu me manques tellement... Murmura-t-elle en caressant la prothèse du bout des doigts

Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle ne pense à lui, à sa gentillesse, à ses bras, à la chaleur de son torse quand il l'avait enlacée pour la consoler, à la douceur de ses lèvres, son accent chantant. Elle sentait ses yeux la piquer. Les fantômes de ses ancêtres avaient-ils au moins renvoyé son corps par le lac, pour que Maura et Kay puissent l'enterrer dignement et le pleurer ? Ou étaient-elles condamnées, par sa faute, à ignorer le pourquoi du comment de sa disparition soudaine, sans un mot, à vivre sans savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Et Edward, avait-il rejoint leurs aïeux ? Elle ne regrettait pas d'être libre. Elle osait dire qu'elle aimait sa vie actuelle. Mais le prix à payer avait été élevé et injuste pour ceux qui l'avaient aimée. On frappa à sa porte. Elle sécha ses yeux, rangea vite fait la jambe et cacha son bagage.

\- Entrez ?

Lady Hawkhurst entra dans la chambre.

\- Bonjour Rachel.

\- Bonjour Madame.

\- J'en suis navrée, mais il n'y aura pas de leçons aujourd'hui. Mon mari a retrouvé hier un vieil ami et il insiste pour que nous le recevions. Il veut lui présenter les enfants.

\- Je comprends, Madame.

\- Vous déjeunerez avec nous cependant, sa présence ne change rien à cela.

Rachel profita donc de ce jour de repos improvisé pour mieux préparer ses futures leçons, terminer un livre qu'elle avait commencé, avancer sur un châle au crochet qu'elle peinait à finir. Vers onze heures, elle entendait une voiture se garer. Elle entendait la voix de Lord Hawkhurst s'élever puis une autre, qui lui semblait familière. Tant de gens passaient ici que cela ne voulait pas dire grand chose. Margaret entra en trombe dans sa chambre, les cheveux toujours aussi en bataille.

\- Rachel, Rachel, vite, Papa et son ami sont là et Papa veut te présenter.

Elle sourit à l'enfant.

\- Je viens, mais d'abord, laisse-moi te peigner un peu. Et tu me tiendras la main dans les escaliers.

La petite rousse obéit docilement et elles partirent peu après pour la salle de musique. En entrant, elle sentit son sang se figer. L'homme était de dos, pourtant, elle l'avait reconnu.

\- C'est impossible... Murmura-t-elle

\- Ah, enfin ! Rachel, venez ! Sean, je te présente Rachel, la gouvernante des enfants !

L'homme se tourna. C'était lui. C'était bien lui. C'était Sean. Son Sean. C'était impossible ! Elle l'avait vu se noyer ! Elle avait récupéré sa jambe ! Pourquoi ? Comment ? Il sembla surpris, pour autant sa stupeur se changea vite en sourire. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'ils se connaissaient déjà :

Rachel venait de faire un malaise.

* * *

Quand Rachel se réveilla, elle était assise sur une causeuse, une odeur d'ammoniaque sous le nez. Assis à ses côtés, Sean se tenait là, ses yeux bleus semblant s'apaiser quand elle fut tout à fait remise.

\- J'ignorais que je te faisais un tel effet.

C'était lui, c'était sa voix, c'était sa présence. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer en l'enlaçant.

\- Je te croyais mort... Je t'ai vu partir... Parvint-elle à balbutier

\- C'était donc pour ça que vous ne sembliez pas dérangée par les particularités du poste de gouvernante. Dit Lord Hawkhurst

\- La pauvre Rachel... Renchérit sa femme

Sean lui frottait gentiment le dos.

\- C'est bien moi. Je suis bel à bien vivant. Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard, c'est promis.

* * *

Le reste de la journée avait été comme un rêve. Sean à ses côtés, ils avaient accompagnés Lord Hawkhurst dans la visite des jardins. Sean avait tenu dans ses bras le petit garçon qui avait été prénommé en son honneur. On apprit aussi la raison de la visite de Sean en Angleterre. Le roi George V avait appris l'acte de bravoure de Sean qui avait sauvé la vie d'Alfred Hawkhurst, un pair d'Angleterre, pendant la guerre d'indépendance d'Irlande. Le simple fait que Sean avait combattu avec les anglais plutôt qu'avec les rebelles avait déjà étonné le souverain. Bien peu d'irlandais le faisaient. Sean était honnête : l'Irlande avait énormément souffert, on sentait encore l'ombre famélique de la famine de 1840, la colère suite à l'indifférence de la reine Victoria et de son gouvernement. Oui, l'Irlande avait souffert, l'Irlande méritait mieux mais pas dans un bain de sang où on massacrait ses voisins, ses frères. Entre sa philosophie et le sacrifice de sa jambe pour sauver un de ses sujets anglais, le roi avait décider de faire de Sean un chevalier et de lui accorder des terres avec des rentes. Connaissant son amitié pour Alfred, les terres étaient celles voisines aux Hawkhurst. Sean avait donc traversé la mer, ayant fait un arrêt pour voir son ami, avant de descendre sur Londres. Rachel ne parlait pas, écoutant les paroles de son amant. Le destin semblait enfin le récompenser pour sa gentillesse. Le soir venu, il la rejoignit dans le salon et lui proposa une promenade nocturne. Là, ils s'installèrent sur un banc en pierre blanche, sous les feuilles d'un saule pleureur.

\- Je te croyais mort... Commença-t-elle

\- Je me croyais mort aussi. Je t'ai vue remonter. C'était une consolation pour moi. Je me disais que je ne mourrais pas pour rien. Confessa-t-il

\- Alors pourquoi... Comment... Surtout, ne crois pas que je ne suis pas heureuse, car tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point je le suis !

\- Edward.

Elle l'observa, interdite.

\- Quand j'étais là-dessous, sur le point de me noyer, j'ai entendu des voix autour de moi. Celle de ton frère. Il leur a demandé de me laisser partir, vu que tu étais partie, tu lui avais dit adieu. Le temps là-dessous passent plus vite pour eux apparemment, ça justifie qu'il faisait jour quand je suis sorti alors qu'il était peut-être minuit cinq quand j'ai plongé... Edward leur a demandé de me laisser partir, ou si j'étais déjà mort, de rendre mon corps à ma famille. Je me suis senti projeté d'un coup vers le haut et je suis remonté via la trappe. J'ai réussi à ramper jusqu'à la chambre de ton frère. Il m'a dit que tu étais partie, qu'il était désolé qu'ils m'aient pris. Il leur a demandé de me laisser partir, puisque tu avais prouvé ta détermination et j'étais un innocent. Après tout, je t'avais protégé de Dessie, une fois.

Ainsi donc, c'était Edward qui avait sauvé Sean... C'était ironique. Pourtant, elle reconnaissait là son frère, son frère d'avant le suicide de leurs parents, le jeune garçon sensible, généreux.

\- J'ai passé quelques jours à la maison, pour me remettre. Maman ne m'a pas posé de questions, Kay m'a demandé si j'étais parti pour t'aider à quitter le manoir sans croiser Dessie.

\- Il ne l'embête plus ?

\- Dessie est mort, Rachel.

Elle l'observa, interloquée.

\- Comme tu ne venais plus au village, il s'est introduit dans le manoir, de nuit. J'y suis retourné peu après. Avant d'entrer, j'ai dit bien haut et fort, pour que ceux d'en-dessous m'entendent, que je venais pour enterrer Edward. Ton frère n'était plus là, par contre le corps de Dessie flottait à la surface du lac. Les esprits, eux, m'ont laissé en paix, alors que j'étais entré chez eux, encore une fois. Une fois remis, j'ai reçu la lettre du roi. Alors, je suis parti. Je demandais autour de moi s'il t'avait vue. Mais personne n'a su me répondre.

\- Comment as-tu fait, pour ta jambe ?

\- J'ai une prothèse de rechange.

Elle se sentit bête sur le coup. Bien vite, son esprit et sa culpabilité reprirent le dessus.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir secouru...

\- Rachel, tu étais seule contre au moins quatre. Tu ne pouvais rien faire.

\- J'ai failli te tuer...

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu as accepté un métier où pour continuer d'exercer, tu sacrifies l'amour et la maternité ? Ne crois surtout pas que je n'aime pas ton emploi, c'est bien d'éduquer des enfants. Simplement, Rachel... Tu voulais te priver d'un possible bonheur parce que tu pensais, à tort, être responsable de ma mort ?

\- Oui... Et parce qu'aucun homme n'aurait été toi, mes enfants n'auraient pas été de toi, je ne suis même pas certaine de pouvoir en avoir et s'ils seront équilibrés si j'en ai, alors...

Il la serra contre lui.

\- Rien de ce qui est arrivé n'est de ta faute, Rachel. Tu as assez souffert. Il faut laisser le passé derrière.

* * *

Dans les mois qui suivirent, Sean s'installa progressivement sur ses nouvelles terres, Alfred l'aidant à se familiariser avec ce monde tout nouveau. Maura et Kay décidèrent de vendre le Nally's et de venir emménager non loin de lui. Il insista pour qu'elles vivent avec lui dans sa nouvelle maison, qu'il jugeait bien trop grande pour un homme seul avec ses domestiques. D'ailleurs, il avait toujours du mal à s'imaginer avec des serviteurs. Dans le même temps, avec toujours une personne tierce non loin, et avec l'autorisation d'Alfred et de son épouse, Sir Sean Nally courtisait Rachel. Il tenait à faire cela selon les convenances, même si en matière d'amour, il s'essuyait les fesses avec. Rachel quitta son poste de gouvernante avec un pincement au cœur, s'étant prise d'affection pour les enfants Hawkhurst, mais elle cessait d'être leur gouvernante pour devenir leur voisine. En effet, Sean lui avait demandé sa main. Il se marièrent en février 1921. Et comme un signe du destin, le 21 septembre 1921, soit un an jour pour jour après cette nuit horrible où Rachel avait cru perdre l'amour de sa vie, elle mit au monde leur enfant, une petite fille, qu'ils prénommèrent Sarah.

Vingt-cinq ans plus tard, Sarah Nally et Sean Hawkhurst se mariaient et avaient eux-mêmes un enfant.

Les familles Nally, Hawkhurst, et leurs descendants, sont toujours amis à ce jour.**  
**

**FIN**


End file.
